quantumleapfandomcom-20200214-history
Revenge of The Evil Leaper (episode)
|alt-title = |image = QL_episode_5x18_-_Revenge_of_the_Evil_Leaper.jpg |image-size = 250px |image-caption = Sam and former "Evil Leaper" Alia leap together into inmates at a women's prison in Ohio in 1987 in the episode "Revenge of the Evil Leaper" in Season 5. |season-epno = 17 |season = 5 |broadcastdate = February 23, 1993 |teleplay = |network = NBC-TV |imdb = tt0681160 |story = |writer = |director = |leap-date = September 16, 1987 |place = Mallard, Ohio |leapee = Elizabeth "Liz" Tate |prev = " " |next = " " }} Revenge of the Evil Leaper is the third episode featuring Alia, another Leaper, and her observer Zoey; it was the 17th episode in Season 5 of Quantum Leap, and the 92nd episode in the series overall. Written by Deborah Pratt, the episode, which was directed by Debbie Allen, originally aired on NBC-TV on February 23, 1993. Synopsis After saving Alia from the Evil Leaper Project, Sam is trapped with her in a women's prison with the evil observer Zoey in charge as the prison warden. Storyline September 16, 1987: Having leaped simultaneously, both Sam and reformed ex-Evil Leaper Alia (Renée Coleman), find themselves trapped in a women's prison. Sam leaps into a female prison inmate named Elizabeth "Liz" Tate (leapee played by Cynthia Steele) while Alia leaps into Angela "Angel" Jensen (leapee played by Laura O'Loughlin). They are accused of murdering a fellow inmate, Carol Benning. Their efforts to unmask the real killer are not their top priority, as the two attempt to keep Alia's location hidden from Zoey, who, after failing in her previous mission in the episode " ", manages to leap into the same place and time as Sam and Alia, taking the body of Warden Clifton Myers (Sam Scarber), the corrupt prison warden. Myers runs the prison with an iron fist, with similarly corrupt guard Masterson (Maggie Roswell). Zoey, along with her rather comically evil hologram observer Thames (Hinton Battle), is determined to make Alia pay for her betrayal. In their attempt to keep the Evil Leapers from tracking the whereabouts of Alia, Sam, with Al's help, is able to hypnotize Alia into believing she is her leapee Angela, which throws off Zoey, Thames and Lothos ability to track her brain waves, at least, for a while. The truth of who murdered the inmate comes to light when, in trying to escape the wrath of Zoey, they receive reluctant help from prison guard Vivian (Barbara Montgomery), as Sam has to try to explain to her that he isn't really Liz, and Alia isn't Angela, and about the whole QL project, and that the warden isn't really the warden, and that Zoey is sent to try to kill them. When Liz asks for one good reason she should believe them, Please! Hey, wait a minute! If I'm gettin' ready to step into The Twilight Zone, I need a damn minute. Now, give me one good reason why I should believe you. Sam asks, "How long have you known Liz?" When Vivian replys "A long time", he responds "Would she make up a story like this?", as Vivian responds "All right." in helping them escape from the cell block area, where Zoey, or Myers, has guards and dogs on the hunt for them, as Vivian then says "And this better be a flashback of some drug I did in the '60s!" Al is able to manipulate it as to where Ziggy is able to use the electric fence in the prison to block Zoey from finding Alia. Zoey, with guide Thames, manage to finally track the leapers outside the prison's northwest perimeter by having the generator shut off, which lifted the protective force field that the electrically charge prison fence provided for Alia, as Alia tries to implore Sam, "It's all over, Sam!" "Save Yourself", as Thames, who appears right where he's able to locate them gloats "Nobody's being saved tonight!" The situation culminates in a climatic sequence with Zoey, as Warden Myers, ordering the guards to shoot the inmates; when Zoey herself shoots leapee Angela, just as Alia has just leaped, as guard Vivian, not believing what she has just seen says "She was shot! I saw her get shot!" as Zoey says "She leaped!" Furious at Alia escaping their wrath, the Evil Leapers are fuming, as Thames exorts to Zoey, "She didn't leap back! We lost her!" as an similarly fuming Zoey snarls at leapee Liz, who was unharmed by the shotgun blast, "We still have you!" As Zoey readies to shoot Liz again, Sam is able to use Vivian's gun to shoot Zoey, as she leaps, and Myers returns, also unharmed; when Sam explains to the guards, that Myers had killed Carol, and had gotten her pregnant, and caused her to bleed to death when he forced her to have an abortion, as he exclaims "That's a lie! She's lyin'!", as Sam implores the guards and police to check the records of Dr. Paula Garcy, who performed the abortion, as proof. In the end, Al, with Ziggy's help, report to Sam that Angel and Liz are both paroled, Warden Myers takes the fall for the death of Carol, and Vivian ends up running the prison. As for Alia, Al doesn't know where she ended up or her condition, but does know that wherever she is she's free of whomever was leaping her through time. With that, Sam leaps to his next mission. Category:Episodes